Revenge is Sweet
by Mrs.Dimitri Belikov
Summary: Dimitri is determined for him and rose not to be togrther. but can he overcome the little green monster when rose and mason get together. what legnth's will rose go to to get Dimitri jelous? and what happens when he finally cracks?M in last chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my wonderful dreams**

Rose POV

"You think I'm still a child! Is that it? You think I'm so immature- and can't

handle keeping us a secret! News flash! I saw my best friend tortured I might

not have killed six strigori but I'm a hell of a lot less innocent that you make

me out to be!" I yelled. "That doesn't change that we can't be together."

Dimitri said. " You might be inexperienced but you are are a minor, and "we

can't ever happen, for our sake or Lissa's." "Fine." I said solemnly. "You

don't like relationships?" It will be as if nothing ever happened, Guardian

Belikov." "With that I picked up my training bag and walked out. Dimitri

wouldn't know what hit him. (A/N In my story Mason knows about Rose and

Dimitri- Mason and Rose are just really good friends)

After my morning training, or argument as some would call it. I changed and

went off to Slavic arts. (I don't know her classes-sorry) I huffily sat down next to

Mason and pulled out my notebook and slammed it on the desk. I pulled put a pen to

"take notes." In the middle of Mr. Brown lecture about the Berlin Wall Mason passed

me a note. "What's up???" I hastily scrawled out: "Russian mafia's out to get me."

Mason gave me a side-glance with a look that meant only one thing; he was having

one of his evil genius moments. When the note was returned only four words were

written in reply- "My room 8:15 revenge." This was why I loved this boy so much!

(A/N not really love- but like him more than a friend.) I showed up at Mason's door

right on time. I chose to wear a red tank top and black skinny jeans. I knocked on the

door only to be met with a half naked Mason on the other side- oh god he had a great

six pack! It's a miracle- the legendary Rose had nothing to say. "To think- it was my

gorgeous body that shut her up" He laughed. "Get some clothes on Ashford. I would

say the same to you but what fun would that be?" He replied. "Ugh! Just let me in!"

"Gladly." I stayed in Mason's room scheming with him until way after curfew. We

talked things out and decided that since Mason was cool with Dimitri and I as a

couple that he would help me. We decide that since Dimitri was set on not having a

relationship with me then that's what he would get. Mason offered too be my

accomplice with whatever torcher I had in mind for Dimitri. Since it was so late

when Mason and I were finished talking Eddie and he were fine with me staying

over. We also went ahead and told Eddie that we were dating. He didn't seem too

surprised. Mason graciously gave up his bed for me but I insisted that we at least

share. Mase was a bit surprised but didn't object. It was kind of nice being with

Mason. He kind of felt like safety. He did save me in Spokane after all. I did love him,

and it was more than brotherly. It just-wasn't enough. From our conversation

tonight I could tell that Mason felt the same way about me. I had a feeling that this

was going to be all too easy.

For the next few weeks I would regularly show up at Eddie and Mason's

room at 8 every night. We would try to come up with ideas so that we could crack

Dimitri.(A/N: I NEED IDEAS) I woke up on Wednesday morning late for practice.

Really late. Mason was pounding on my door. I shot up an strew on a red tank top

and some grey sweat pants. I put my hair up and slipped out of the door.

**Ok what do you think of it so far. I need more ideas of ways that mason and Rose can provoke Dimitri. In the next chapter there will be something funny. By the way I already have about three chapters written. I just want to see how fast u can review.**


	2. training

Thank you all so much for reviewing. You gave me great ideas. I want to give

a special thanks to my friend Destiney, randomitisSurfer and my beta .Roza.4e

for

helping me with this. I'm sorry it took so long but I was unable to reach

the computer for a suitable period of time this week. I hope to update more

often but probably won't as I'm going to camp and vacation.

I own non of the amazing characters that I am getting the chance to

manipulate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then he really looked at me. His eye slightly widened. I hastily changed my

hair into a bun and smiled. "Come on Mase, you might learn something." I

grabbed his hand and we sprinted down to the gym. I carefully opened the

door

to asses the damage. It didn't look good. Dimitri was standing in the

middle

of the gym. He was completely still and turned towards the back doors. Mason

and I carefully slipped in.

When Dimitri pivoted around and finally looked at me, the expression on his

face made me drop Mason's hand. "You're late. Again." He said in a

cold voice. I had kind of been minorly late almost all week. "Umm yeah, not

that late though."

"Late enough". His tone made me cringe. I felt mason move his hands

around my waist.

"It was my fault Guardian Belikov- I kept her out to late last night" I

sent a silent prayer

to mason. I moved my hands to cover his on my waist. Dimitri lowered his

gaze

as he noticed my transgression. "She can't train with you here."

Dimitri

said. Mason was silent. I lifted my head to look at Dimitri with and

incredulous expression.

"You just make me run laps! Mason can run perfectly fine. He likes to go

fast ( hint hint cough cough. Think of that in a different way) I looked over

my shoulder.

"Don't ya Mase?" I joked.

"Yup. The faster the better." I ran across the gym with Mason in tow. As

soon as we got out of earshot we both burst out laughing. "Wow Rose, I like

to go fast huh?" I

smiled and turned to face him.

"You didn't seem to mind." He just laughed and we started to run. After

we had gone 12 laps Dimitri came outside. When he asked how many laps we had

done I told him that we were finished. He was amazed. "You've hardly been

out here for 20 minuets! How could you have done six miles already?" I

grinned. "I told you Guardian Belikov,

Mason is Mr. Fast And Furious. We work well together."

Dimitri was deadly at that moment. "Time to spar." He said. I turned to

mason to tell him that he would have to stay anymore but he insisted that it

would be a great

learning opportunity.

About half way throughout our fight, Mason started cheering

silently when Dimitri wasn't looking. He started making fun of Dimitri and

when I started laughing, Dimitri whipped his had around and caught mason in

the

act.

He stopped and our fight resumed, but it seemed like Dimitri's blows

were getting a lot heavier and harder to avoid. After about two minutes he

made it past my defenses and he made contact. I heard the crack but

couldn't

tell what it was.

I blacked out as my head collided with the wall that had previously been on

the opposite side of the room. I woke up about 30 seconds later with a searing

headache. Mason and Dimitri were sprinting to me from across the gym. I

quickly tried to measure the damage. Crap. It felt like my nose was broken and

I would defiantly need stitches for the gash on my head, I couldn't believe

he hit me across the gym!

Dimitri reached me first and I could see his concerned and crazed expression

on his face. "Rose! Are you okay?"

What did he think? I had just been launched across the gym! He reached to

pick

me up but I cringed away, not ready for him to put his hands on me again. I

looked over him to mason. He was trying to make his way around Dimitri.

"Rose! Oh my gosh! Come here." Mason carefully lifted me without jostling

me too

much. He carefully ran to the gym with Dimitri on his heels. We got to the

clinic and he laid me down onto an available bed. Dr. Olendski came in.

"Oh Rosemarie! What's happened now?"

Mason answered darkly "Guardian Belikov is what happened"

"Uh, Mase, we were training," I pleaded.

"Still Rose" Mason went on, "He shouldn't have been aiming that

high!"

Just then Dimitri walked in, and he looked distraught. "Rose I'm so

sorry!" I looked up at him. He looked so upset.

But, if my plan was going to work, I would have to resist comforting him. I

turned back to Mason, all but shunning Dimitri. He and Dr. Olendski made

sure

that I was totally perfect before issuing me with a clean bill of heath.

All I had to deal with was a broken nose and 47 stitches to my head.

Apparently the

cartilage would have to be reset. After Dimitri heard this his head drooped.

Dang. I knew this would be painful for both of us, but I had to remember to

keep my eyes on the prize. Once this was over Dimitri would realize that we

would have to be together.

Please review. If you want to read and exiting story I need exiting ideas


	3. caught kissin'

**I do not own any of the characters that I use. Yet. Thank you to all of**

**those**

**who have reviewed. The more I get the faster I write. Special thanks to my**

**beta .Roza.4E. I also want to say that yes I do realize that**

**Lissa**

**isn't a big part of my stories. I will fix that soon-ish. And just to give**

**you guys an idea of how far along I am. I've already written the scene**

**where**

**Rose's heart gets broken. That's 11 pages away. **

A week later my nose was almost completely healed _(A/N: yes I know it takes_

_longer than that)_ I was back to participating in class and operation Mr.D

_(Mason, Rose, Dimitri)_ was in full swing.

Apparently my favorite queen would be coming for a visit soon and Lissa had

found some huge dress sale at a mall near the academy. Due too some issues

with the court guardians the queen could only be here for a few hours. This

personally was fine with me. The real party would start as soon as she left.

I was sitting in studies of animal behavior when Mase asked me if I could

come to his dorm later that night. Through our bond I could already tell

that

Lissa was going to meet Christian tonight so I said sure. We were going to

meet at 8.

Four hours later I was getting ready to meet Mason. Lissa and I were both

getting dressed. She was so happy that I was getting to be my old self

again.

She even put me in the skimpiest outfit I own (without looking like a slut)

saying "I know it's your favorite."

I was wearing a faded black Rolling Stones halter top with some jean shorts.

The top didn't even reach my bellybutton. Lissa must have been really

happy.

I knocked on the door to Mason and Eddie's room. Mason opened the door

and

I swear he was drooling. "Keep your tongue in your mouth Ashford."

"Oh sorry Rose, I thought you wanted my tongue in your mouth." I

playfully punched

him in the shoulder and went into his room. I plopped myself right into

Mason's lap to watch TV. These frequent meetings had turned into a little

more than us watching TV though.

Lately it seemed that we spent more time making out, just begging to get

caught after curfew. It was a true show as to how crappy security was around

here that we never got caught. I would have hoped that our guardians weren't

that slack.

As I went to leave that night, I noticed that Dimitri would be coming down

this hallway at any second. I spun around and whispered in Mason's ear

"Showtime". Without hesitation he pulled me in for a kiss.

I felt my back press against the wall. Mason's lips were soft but

passionate at the same

time. I felt his lips open against mine. Oh my gosh. I would never get used

to kissing Mason. It was always amazing. Of course I didn't feel what I

would have with Dimitri, but what I did feel was enough of a sensory

overload

on its own.

Mason moved his hands from my shoulders to my waist. I could hear footsteps

coming and I knew Mason could too. He pressed the length of his body over

mine. Making me feel very, very hot. I moaned and moved my hands from his hair

to underneath his shirt, tracing his muscles.

His hands slipped under my shirt – all of a sudden Mason was yanked away

from me.

Without thinking I threw a roundabout kick towards his attacker. I felt my

foot collide with a larger body and heard an "Oof!" I looked down to

ready

myself to fight and what I saw scared the crap out of me.

There was a 6 foot 5; Russian god sprawled out on the floor of the hallway.

Crap. Dimitri had a furious expression on his face- wait a minute- I disabled

Dimitri! YES!

Finally! Wahoo! 2 points for Rose.

I stepped over to Mason and asked him if he was okay. I felt Dimitri grab my

arm and pull me away from Mason. "Gosh! Rough much?"

"You two do realize it's after hours, and females have separate dorms for

a reason?"

"Yes Guardian Belikov" we replied.

"Rose, come with me." Dimitri said. I kissed Mason on the cheek and

followed Dimitri. He sat on his bed and I went to sit across from him."

Rose, what are you doing?"

"Being the best person that you'll let me be" I replied.

"Roza-"he began in a stressed voice

"No! You can't call me that! I'm not your Roza anymore. I'm with

Mason now. I can't do this not now. I'm sorry you had to see us like that

but what did you expect. You can't control who I kiss. You don't have a

claim on something you don't want." I shielded my eyes and looked at the

ground.

I know it was a low blow. There was no doubt that Dimitri wanted me. I could

feel the hurt and guilt flowing from him. I would never forget his hurt

expression when he caught Mason and me. "Roz-" he tried again.

"I'm sorry for being out after hours guardian Belikov. It won't happen

again."

I turned to leave. As I shut the door I swear I heard a deep sigh from the

room. Looked like my plan was going perfectly


	4. Lovegame

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update but I've been banned from the

computer. This week I will be in California and I will have a computer so I

might be able to update more. It is so much fun here. I'm visiting my aunt

and

uncle.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CRAZY JELOUS CHARECTORS THAT I USE-YET.

I ran back to Lissa's room to tell her abut Mason and I. She opened the door

with a dazed expression.

"Wha-Rose what's up?" She asked.

"Lissa guess what?! Oh my gosh Mason and I are going out!" It didn't take

her any time for my news to sink in. "Oh my gosh Rose that's so see?

I told you that you two would

make a great couple. So what happened tonight?" I smiled and blushed.

"He kissed me."

"Oh Rose I'm so happy for you!Wait, was it good?" She asked.

"It was amazing Liss! I never knew Mason had it in him. Wow. I had the

greatest

time, that is until Dimitri showed up." Her expression changed.

"Oh no! Rose, he didn't!"

"He did we were in the hallway. Just a goodbye kiss and He was all 'How dare

you two be

out after hours and at the wrong dorms'. He had me shaking I was so scared.

Mr. Big-mean guardian had to escort me back to the girls dorm." Sarcasm was

dripping off my words.

"You know Rose Guardian Belikov can actually be pretty scary when he wants to

be." Oh believe me did I know. But beneath that tough exterior was the Dimitri

that was gentle and caring to me.

"Yeah- lucky for me I'm immune." I joked. Even though that might be the only

thing that I'm immune to when it comes to him. I added silently.

The following morning was a Saturday. Lissa had gotten a few strings pulled

so that she Christian, Mason and I could go to the mall to get our outfits

for the up coming dance. All together, we had three gurdians, not including us

novices. Dimitri, much to my delight, was one of them. Unfortunately the car

we took only had room for five so Dimitri and one of the other guardians had

to take motercycles. The other one was driving us.

The moment we walked into the mall I cold tell that we would find the

perfect outfits here. There were at least 6 designer dress shops just in

this

one part of the mall! We'd definately have to come back. Lissa and I headed

off

to the first store we saw. It was called Starlit. As we walked in, I steered

lissa straight to the dress section.

She immediately picked out a pearly pink colored dress that would give her a

magical glow. I walked around the store, scanning for danger. This might

be a pleasure trip but I still had to be on alert. When lissa came out of

the

dresing rooms I could tell that no other dress would have the beautiful

effect

that this one did.

"It looks geat Liss, it practicly makes you glow, very sexy." I stated.

"Oh thanks Rose! Yeah, I love it! Now we just have to find you

one!" She changed back into her clothes and we continued looking. I didn't

find

the perfect dress easily though.

We had looked through four diferent stores before we found my dress. I had to

call the boys over so we would have enough guardians for me to leave Lissa

alone. I also wanted to see the look in Dimitri and Mason's face when I tried

my dress on, who wouldn't?

It was a deep red with a black lace covlet skirt. The red was silk. It was a

low V neck halter and had a little black belt with a rose on the side just

underneath the breast. It

showed off all of my curves and stopped about mid thigh.

When I came out I could feel Lissa's delight before anyone had time to

react. "Oh my god Rose! It's so perfect, it's so you! We have to get it." She

was almost bouncing in delight.

I looked over to the boys. Mason was practicly drooling and had a slight

issue.

(If you know what I mean) Christian had an appreciative look on his face that

I was

thankful for, at least he knew how to be a gentelman.

Dimitri was, well, he kind of looked like he was in pain. "Dimitri, are you

okay?" His eyes snapped open. His eyes burning lust and desire. I glanced down

at his 'lower section'

which he just happened to skillfuly have placed behind Lissa's dress to where

nothing

could be seen.

Oh yeah, he was in pain all right.

I shifted my gaze up to meet his."Do you like my dress Dimitri?" I asked

innocently. "Yes" he replied gruffly.

I smirked and headed back to the dresing rooms to shange back. after we had

all gotten full outfits and accessories, Lissa, Mason, Christian, and I had

so

many boxes that we couldn't all fit into the cars. One of us would have to

ride back on one of the motercycles.

With an evil genious moment upon me I said " Hey, I'll ride back with

Dimitri" he cast me a questioning look to which I just smilled. He wouldn't

know what hit him. I had made sure that I had worn my shortest shorts and

lowest cut tank today to make out with Mason, but I

never knew I would get such a great opportunity such as this.

No one else seemed to have an issue with this seating arrangement, although I

did notice that Mason had an evil glare when I adjusted myself close to

Dimitri as possible.

I grabbed a helmet. "Rose, do you even know how to ride?" Dimtri asked. I

almost laughed but decided not to act like a little kid who's mind was in the

gutter.

"Nope" I decided to say popping the p. "Not a motercycle, but all I really

have to do is hold on,

right comrade?"

"Right " he mumbled

Riding on a motrcycle was so much fun! It was about a to hour drive though.

After about 30 minutes I started to get bored. I realized what a great

position I was in. I was straddling the sexiest man alive!

Let the games begin.

I kind of swiveled my hips around every few minuets like i was getting

uncomfortable (A\N love game just came on the radio! lol) each time I would

grind my hips into his back, he would stiffen.

"Roza" i could feel him growling I pressed my chest hard to his back and

whispered "Is there something you need?" He didn't reply. I wanted to start

singing, but what was that song

Lissa was listening to earlier.... Love Game!

I could only remember the part that said Let's have some fun this beat is

sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Well, better than nothing. I

started humming and swaying my

hips backand forth to the beat. No need to say, Dimitri was keyed up for the

remainder of the ride.

When we at long last arrived at the acadmy, Dimitri pulled me aside before I

was let in. "What do you think you were doing Rose! You could have made me

crash!" I just smilled and said, "Let's have sme fun this beat is sick I

wanna

take a ride on your disco stick," I flashed my man eater smille as

relization

dawned upon him. I flipped my hair back, laughed to myself and walked away.

That was fun.

I caught up with the rest of the group."What did Belikov want?" Christian

asked. "Oh, um, he just wanted to compliment me on my work today....."

"Rose, you did do a great job!" Lissa squeaked.

"Thanks Liss," It was amazing how she didn't even know what was goig on half

the time but was still thankful. I would miss her for the next few weeks when

she went on the Morori only frield trip to France with the queen and other

royals.

I WANT 60 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN! COME ON THAT'S NOT THAT MUCH!


	5. Noted Breakdown

Sorry it took me so long to update. When I got back from Los Angeles I lost

the notebook that I have my story written in. I just found it last night and

this is the first time that I've had enough time to write enough. You guys

I

tried to write more but I could think of anything!! Help! I want to thank

my beta for helping me with my bad spelling, and thanks to all of you who

have

given good ideas. The reviews gave me energy to stay up and look for my

notebook.

Disclaimer: I own none of Richelle Mead's characters

THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER IF I DON'T GET IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter five

"I'm teaching you all how to dance". Mr. Rodensley announced.

An

audible groan resounded throughout the class. Crap! We had to learn how to

dance for real? "Everyone choose a partner."

"Hey Ashford!" I called. "Front and center."

As he stood in our formal positions I thought about how weird it was to

dance

like this with Mason. He and I weren't exactly the ballroom type….

"And 1,2,3, and 1,2,3, and Solvelski! Keep you arm raised! Ah Mr. Ashford

you are a natural leader. Good work you two!" Mr. Rodensley called.

Later in calculus I was rudely awakened by Alison tapping me on the back.

"From Mason." She said. What the hell? I grabbed the note and cautiously

opened it hiding it from teacher's view all the while hyper aware of

Dimitri's disapproving glare boring into the back of my head.

The note read: Rose did you like dancing with me?

Sure Mase it was fun I love your hands feeling me up in public. It really

turns up the heat.

I could do a lot worse if the old man would let me dance properly

Wow Mase, that was appropriate I'm sure you could. Is

that why you're spending time with me? I'm appalled

I saw Mason hastily writing back with a devilish grin on his face.

No rose of course not I like hanging out with you because as great I kisser

you are I'm sure you're even better at –

"Hey!" I said angrily as I realized my note was snatched and being read

to the entire class. Including, Dimitri with the guardians in the back. Poor

Dimitri. It sucked that he'd have to go through this.

When he finished reading the note Mr. Stein asked me if I had any comments.

I glanced back at Dimitri who was shooting a murderous glare in Mason's

direction. "Well…" I stalled. "I think I'm going to have to agree

with

Mason in saying that he would know things about my body that most

wouldn't!"

Dimitri's glare flashed to me in astonishment. Crap I was so not getting

away from him later. "But, I would have to disagree that I loved having his

hands on my hips while dancing. I would much rather that have been a slightly

different situation. If you know what I mean." I gave him a grin.

Oh well might as well take it as far as it could go. By this time the entire

class was struggling not to burst out in laughter. Yup. I had just made

things

real interesting. I looked back at Dimitri. When our eyes met his wall

faltered and I was able to see just how upset my comments made him. That was

the strongest expression

of hurt I had ever seen.

It almost looked like he was about to cry. Just then the bell rang, snapping

us both back into out own minds. He left immediately and I was bombarded by a

swarming pack of novices congratulating Mason and I on our stunt.

(A/N: okay so when I was writing this I felt really bad for Dimitri so I had

to write this. Sorry if you don't like it. Oh, and I will also write a

lemon

version of it soonish.)

I tried to slip out of the classroom like Dimitri but when I finally got to

the hallway he was long gone. I suspected that he had gone to the guardian

only area of the school, which meant I couldn't follow him. I went up to

one

of the student lounges to watch TV until training time came around.

I woke up about 4 hours later finding that the show I was watching must have

been exceptionally boring and that training was long over as it was

officially

the middle of our night now.

I assumed that Dimitri's shift had ended by now I walked up to his room

and

knocked on the door hoping he would answer. I was in luck, he did.

"Rose-what are you doing here? Is Lissa okay?" He had that kind of look

as if he would be ready for battle no matter the time. No matter if he was

hurt. No matter if I hurt him.

"Lissa's fine. Are you?" I asked. Anyone could see that his eyes were

kind of blood

shot and I couldn't help but wonder if that was my fault. I could see the

pain within his eyes. I had really hurt him.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry." I choked out. How did we get to this place?

Tears were spilling down my face. "I'm sorry Dimitri, Mason and I were

just playing around. I would never mean any of that. It wasn't supposed to

be read out loud. Me, and my loud mouth. You know I can't control it.

Please, Dimitri. I'm sorry."

This last part was barely audible as my entire frame was racked with sobs.

I

had my arms wrapped tightly around my chest.

"Shh, Roza don't cry. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made you feel

like you had to go that far."

My tears were steadily falling as he said this, but when I looked up at him

I

could tell his words were straight from his heart. I could now see truth

mixed

with the love and hurt in his eyes.

I hesitantly moved closer to him. I noticed that all he had on was a pair of

sweat pants, his chest was bare. Just like the night of the spell. I

carefully lifted my hand to his chest. I looked up, meeting his eyes. I took

another step closing the distance between us.

"Dimitri" I whispered" and our lips touched. We had that spark. The

spark that with as many guys I had kissed I could only feel with him, the

spark that started everything else. Our kiss started out trembling and soft,

and was swiftly changing to more powerful and animalistic.

He opened his mouth enveloping me into a whirlwind of feeling and bliss. He

dragged us back into his room away from the closing door and the tears shed.

As his tongue slipped

past my lips I moaned this felt so perfect. I moved my hands down to trace

over Dimitri's chest.

I followed every line and curve, memorizing as I was going, our passion

building for each other. Both of us were panting as hemoved his hands down to

slip under my shirt. I stepped back and my legs hit something. The bed. I

broke our kiss and looked up at him. His eyes were filled with the passion and

lust that I felt as well. There would be no going

back this time. We were in too deep.

Okay so from here it kind of flows into M territory. I have written that

but I won't post it unless I get a good amount of people who will read it.

Okay so I'm also going on vacation this week so I don't think I will

review unless I get a lot of reviews like last time. I want to get like 130

if

that's possible. They don't have to be long. -Thanks


	6. MMM6MMM

Omg you guys to amount of reviews that I got was amazing. I'm so proud of all of you for being active and demanding what u want. Unfortunately none of u gave any ideas!!!!!!! I ONLY HAVE FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT! I'VE GOT NO IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So when u reviews. Please-leave some.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I was starting to feel tingles all over my body. Dimitri moved his hands down to my waist. He inched them lower and lower until my position of straddling his leg became unbearable. I needed friction.

I moaned again into Dimitri's mouth. I tried to grind myself into his pelvis but that just left me craving more. "Dimitri" I whispered. "Please" he looked up at me. "Please what Roza. Show me. "

I reached underneath my top and snapped open my bra. I let the lacey black scrap fall to the ground. Dimitri's eyes were pure lust now. I took one of his hands from my waist and held it as I rolled back onto his bed, pulling him with me. I rolled us over so that I was on top.

I could feel that he was enjoying this as much as I was. "Roza, fuck." I moved his hand that I still held up underneath my shirt and when his hand stopped I cupped it in mine to move it over my breast. I let out a ragged sigh. It felt so good.

I dropped my head back down to kiss Dimitri but he flipped us over. He pulled my top of and kissed me everywhere. Starting with the eyes, my cheeks. My throat, my breast.

His lipped molded over my nipple sending waves of pleasure through out while I rocked back and forth over his manhood. When the pleasure became too much to bear my hips snapped forward grinding harder than ever.

I reached down to pull off his seats. I when I brought my hands back carefully brushing right where it would affect him the most. He hissed.

He stopped what he was doing much to my tourcher he slipped down my soaking shorts, revealing the lacey black matching thong I was wearing.

His hand cupped over my center and we both moaned. "Roza, you're so wet for me .

He hooked his finger around to pull down my last scrap of coverage…

The story picks up from here


	7. torn

**Chapter 7**

"Mmm… Roza we have to stop." Again! Seriously! "Why? You don't think I can handle it?" "No" he hesitated. That's the thing he could have done.

"I have something I have to do." He said. "What could you have to do in the middle of the"… uh oh. Someone was knocking on the door!

(I'm sorry guys but in order for the story to continue I had to do this) "Dimitri. I'm here" I heard a feminine voice call from the other side of the door.

"Tasha!" I yelled. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're with Tasha! How could you? I trusted you"!

"Roza, you have to underst"- "how could you expect me to understand?" I was already dressed and heading towards the window.

My tear ducts were really over working themselves today.

"I would have given you everything!" I yelled. "But you chose her."

POV: Dimitri

(Bare with me this might suck really badly but tell me if you like it and I'll do more)

How could I explain to her that Tasha and I were nothing.

I could never fell what I feel for my Roza with anyone else.

"Dimitri? Is everything okay" I heard Tasha from the other side of the door.

I saw the raw flash of hurt in Roza's eyes. Only one tear fell before she jumped out of my window.

I rushed over to see her get up, visibly sobbing. She was holding her chest is if she felt her world was shattered. She looked how I felt when I didn't know if she was alive in Spokane.

She ran. Doubled up with tears streaming down her face, to the male damphir dormitories. No doubt to Mason.

They must have more. More than I could offer. They had love. Even if my Roza couldn't see it.

I saw the way she acted around him.

For the second time in my life I felt my defenses crushed and obliterated.

**Haha sorry it's short. I can only update on the weekends. It's short because the chapter really has to end here. I'll probably type more this weekend. Depending on the reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Options?

MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS. I JUST GOT A BOATLOAD OF REVIEWS AND DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A PRESENT! SO OBVIOUSLY YOU SEE HOW BUST I AM SO REVIEWING ENCOURAGES ME TO BUT YOU BEFORE MY CLASSES.

I own nothing-except for my amazing dreams where… well you know….

RPOV

How could he?

I would have given him everything.

I thought he loved me.

It seemed like my head was rushing with millions of thoughts as I ran.

I didn't even notice where I was going until I ended up at a door. -Mason's door.

I ran my hands through my hair, I knew I looked like a mess.

I knocked on the door and tried to silence my sobbing.

By the time the door had opened my body was still convulsing with sobs.

I looked up and saw Eddie.

"God-Rose, are you ok?"

am I ok? I could feel my eyes watering up again. There was hair stuck to my face. Held by my tears. I closed my eyes and dropped my head. I wrapped my arms around my chest. Hoping that the empty throbbing I felt would lesson.

Eddie was such a great friend. He picked me up when I couldn't do it for myself. Eddie carried me into their room and set me down onto the couch. He sat down next to me and took out his phone.

"I'm going to call mason." He said.

I nodded my head.

I was lucky that Eddie had been in the room. It was pretty much Saturday morning by now.

I closed my eyes and leaned into Eddie's side. I hopped he wouldn't mind his shirt getting wet.

About 10 minuets later the door opened. I lifted my head and saw Mason.

"Rose! What's wrong?"

What's wrong? The man I'm in love with is with another woman.

Instead of saying this I just pulled my knees up to my head in a ball and sobbed. "Eddie-what happened?"

he asked.

"Dude I don't know shows sowed up about ten minuets ago. She hasn't stopped crying and won't say anything except "why doesn't he love me" ".

I didn't realize I had been saying that out loud. Why doesn't he love me? He obviously wanted me.

"He doesn't love me," I whispered.

A sod racked throughout my body. I took a shaky breath and just let the tears fall. Mason sat down beside me and just pulled me into his chest.

Eddie got up and left the dorm, to give us some privacy.

"Rose. What happened?"

I tried my voice.

"Dimitri. Tasha. Not me." I whispered.

" I'm so sorry Rose. He's an idiot. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"I love you mason." I whispered.

"I know rose. And you know I love you too, but I also know that's it's not enough. One day Dimitri will realize that you 2 are meant to be together"

"what about you" I whispered.

" I've got it handled.

For now though, do you want to leave the game alone and try to be together? Just because we don't have 100% I do love you." I looked at him.

We loved each other. That much was obvious, but would a few months of going steady with mason help?

I knew that I was feeling a lot better now that he was here with me.

I moved my head up to kiss Mason on the check.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Sleep with me rose?"


	9. my excuses sorry

im taking colledge classes in 9th grade. i had to actualy delete my facebook for school i almost never check email and i have at least one project at all times. i will update i have writen i need to type it up is all. I REPEATE I WILL CONTINUE. it will continue to be slow during school but i'll update over spring break as much as i can stand i'm sorry and i kno how u feel when i don't update i feel the same way with my faves. try to understand NO TIME.


	10. relations change

BLAAAHHHHHH SPRING BREAAAAAAKKKKYAAAAAAAAY. SO AMONG THE OTHER AMAZING STUFF(THAT I CANNOT DISCLOSE) I WILL BE WRITING YAY.

It's not mine yadayada we all know the drill

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I also happened to have a very hot guy cradling me in his arms. I smiled "Mason." I whispered playfully. "Damn Eddie, I Rose, Agh-10 more minuets." I scooted up closer to his head and kissed him softly on the lips.

After getting up I looked down at Mason's figure. He looked so peaceful there. It was hard to imagine how fierce he could look during practice compared to this.

I slipped into the bathroom after realizing that Eddie had already left. Looking at my hair now I could only imagine how horrible I looked last night. My hair closely resembled a bird's nest. I had dark purple bags under my eyes, which were incidentally bloodshot. I looked through some drawers for a comb to at least reclaim some of my order.

After making myself mildly presentable I went back to wake up Mase. I kissed him gently on the cheek moving down to the base of his neck. "Mmmm Rose keep going." I laughed quietly. Mason its time to get up. Then I kissed him, hard. His eyes popped open in surprise. He wrapped his arms around me and attempted to drag me down onto the bed. I laughed and shrugged his arms off. " Time to get up I have to go to practice. " this caught his attention. "No, today you are all mine." His tone caught me by surprise and I was quickly pulled down onto the ever-rising tent in the bed. Mason cuddled me up against his lanky body and started nuzzling the back of my neck. He moved his hands down my body roaming only on the tops of clothes. I grabbed his had in protest. I quickly turned over so that I was facing him. I took his hand in my own and placed it at the hem if my shorts. "Start here I whispered." He looked up at me with a question in his eyes. "No" I responded not yet. " The morning progressed quickly with much touching involved. Mason and I became very acquainted with each other. I did make it clear to him that I wasn't ready for sex and he respected that. Still, a lot could be done even with clothes intact.

In the end I ended up just not going to practice. Mason and I went officially from friends with the occasional hookup to a serious relationship. It was time that I got on with my life. Witch meant getting over Dimitri.

On my way to lunch I was running to catch up with Mason and Eddie when someone grabbed my arm (guess who) Dimitri.

I jerked back my hand stood in the coldest most defiant way possible. "You missed practice this morning Rose." "Sorry I had a late night Guardian Belikov." I replied. Dimitri signed. "Do we really have to play this game again? Can't you just let me explain-" he looked around at Eddie and Mason waiting. "In private?" Look Dimitri I know I told you this was a game, and it was, but as of this morning, I'm _with_ Mason." I explained, hoping he would catch the emphasis. He cringed. The opened his mouth as if to say more. "Please Dimitri" I asked letting my true sorrow seep trough "just stop, for both of us let me move on too." He closed his eyes and swallowed deeply. "Thank you for talking with me Roza he muttered with pain evident in his tone. I smiled grimly and turned away.

CHOOSE! LONG AND SELDOM OR SHORT AND OFTERISH UP DATES. (This would be short)


End file.
